


This Is Not Goodbye

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Arthur asks Merlin what he wants on the eve of leaving to meet Morgana at Camlann, Merlin takes a chance and tells him he wants a kiss.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 56





	This Is Not Goodbye

“What do you want?” Arthur asked again, gazing at Merlin as though trying to solve the greatest mystery of the world.

“I don’t want anything.” Even as Merlin spoke the words, he knew that they were lies. He did want something; something that Arthur could never give him.

“I don’t believe you.” Arthur set aside the scroll, and crossed the room. “You can ask me for anything. I thought you knew that.”

“You’d give me anything?” Merlin frowned.

“No, but I would still listen to your request, and as long as you don’t ask for the unreasonable, then perhaps.” Arthur stopped less than two feet away from Merlin; close enough to touch and yet for once he didn’t quite dare to. “What is it you want?”

“You’ll laugh or…” Merlin looked away, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly.

“Ask.” Arthur's voice was soft; it was a request between friends rather than an order from king to servant.

“A kiss.” Merlin swallowed hard, and raised his head, repeating the words he had only mouthed, terrified that he was making a mistake. “What I want is a kiss.”

“I see.” Arthur nodded.

“But it would not be fair to Gwen.” Merlin turned to go.

“Wait.” Arthur grabbed his arm, turning him back around so they were face to face, leaned in, and gave Merlin the kiss he had asked for.

“Arthur…”

“I think the main reason why I was able to forgive Gwen for her indiscretion with Lancelot is because I also know what it feels like to love two people at once.” Arthur’s voice was strained as he rested his forehead against Merlin’s, gazing straight into Merlin’s eyes. “Have your eyes always been this shade of blue?”

“Yes my eyes haven’t magically changed color since we first met.” Merlin wanted to pull away, but he was too busy drowning in the lighter blue of Arthur’s eyes.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. I’m married! And you’re male.” Arthur sighed, almost whimpering, but he did not pull away.

“No, we shouldn’t be.” Merlin leaned in for a second kiss anyway.

“Lock the door.”

Unable to use his magic because of Morgana’s creature, he hurried to the door, locking it manually, then rushed to the bed. “How do you want me.”

“Naked and spread eagled on the bed.” There was no longer any doubt that Arthur’s voice was made hoarse with pure, unadorned lust.

“Your wish is my command.” Merlin winked at Arthur as he instantly began to undress.

“Why can’t you show this much enthusiasm for everything I order you to do?” Arthur’s words were light hearted, teasing Merlin as he shed his own clothing; proving to Merlin once and for all that the man actually could get dressed and undressed on his own.

Despite the situation, Merlin couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure as he finally got to lie down on Arthur’s bed, and as his body sank into the soft luxury of the mattress, his eyes slid closed.

Lips met his as the bed dipped, and then the naked length of Arthur was pressed against him. "Mmm…"

"Merlin, I've wanted you in my bed like this for so long; how do I know that this isn't a dream?" Arthur sighed as Merlin's arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails dragging softly into his skin.

"You just have to have faith that it's real." Merlin had no idea how else to answer Arthur's question.

"Have faith. Yes." Arthur echoed back, before kissing Merlin deeply, his hips moving slowly against Merlin's.

Merlin moaned, arching into Arthur; he had been with men before, but never like this. Before, it had always been rough anal, or a hands-only fumble in the shadows, both of them fearful of being caught.

His legs slowly spread, welcoming Arthur's hips between them, and the heavenly friction increased, aided by scented oil procured from a hidden opening in one of the pillows. "Arthur…"

"Merlin, don't hold back. Cum with me." Tongues tangled together too sloppily to be properly called a kiss as the rhythm both sped and broke at the same time.

Merlin's head fell back, arching him upwards as searing heat flowed out from his core, and moments later, he felt an answering heat from Arthur. "Roll over."

"Clean me up first." Merlin was limp and boneless for the first time after sex; there were no patrolling guards to worry of, or Gaius poking his head into the bedroom at the wrong moment, and his satisfaction made him careless.

"Oh right." Arthur stood up, and went to fetch one of the rags Merlin supposedly used to clean the room; though in actuality, he magicked away the dirt and left the rags untouched.

Arthur's hands were gentle as he cleaned Merlin up, tossing the evidence of their indiscretion into the fire when he was done. "Roll over."

Merlin sighed in anticipation; being rubbed off had been nice, but he was certain it was only the first step and now he would be feeling Arthur's sexual prowess for real. But instead of being probed by fingers or cock, oil slick hands landed on his shoulders.

"Arthur?" Merlin tried to look at his friend, confused as to what was happening.

"Just relax. I realized that I've never thanked you for everything you do for me. There's not much I can do for you; you just won all my money, so you're not penniless, you have food and a bed, and clean clothes to wear. You never seem interested in gold or jewels, not unless they have some history to them, and even then it's the history you care about, not the gem. You don't have either the skills or the ambition to become a knight. All I can think of to give you is this." Arthur leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Merlin's neck.

As Arthur’s hands smoothed oil down his back, Merlin could feel the strength of those hands; strength that was tempered by Arthur’s gentle heart. Slowly, Merlin melted into the massage, wincing whenever Arthur bore down harder on a knot, then sighing in bliss as tension he had not known he was carrying dissolved into nothing.

“Arthur…” Suddenly, Merlin tensed again, and squirmed underneath Arthur.

“Relax, it’s a normal reaction.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”

“Yes.” Merlin didn’t have to see Arthur’s face to know he was blushing; he could hear it in his voice. “I have even released in my pants during a massage, when I was much younger, of course. Besides once I have you melted bonelessly into my bed, I have every intention of having my wicked way with you.” Merlin shivered; he had never heard Arthur sound so sultry with lust before, and he found that he liked it. He liked it very much indeed.

“Did anything ever come of you getting aroused during a massage?” Merlin teased Arthur, more relaxed now that he knew the massage was only a prelude to proper intercourse.

“No.” Arthur sighed in clear disappointment. “Although the Court Massage Therapist when I was fifteen was really cute, and I would not have objected to him doing anything he wanted to me…”

“Was he cuter than me?” Merlin asked, not expecting a serious answer.

“Never. No one can be cuter than you, Merlin.” Arthur kissed him.

“I was just joking.” Merlin blinked at him.

“I know. I’m not though.” Arthur kissed him again, then his hands slid south to cup Merlin’s ass at last. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. More than ready.” Merlin was feeling too relaxed and languid to even feign putting up a resistance as the first finger slipped inside him.

He spread his legs, urging Arthur in deeper, as he sighed in the familiar bliss of being penetrated. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yes, is that a problem?” Merlin arched up off the bed to look at Arthur, proving that he was far more flexible than he looked.

“No, just surprising. Who could you have possibly convinced to fuck you?”

“None of the knights if that's what you're thinking. Young men from the lower town and surrounding villages, mostly. And there hasn’t even been that many, six maybe at most. Although I met all but one of them on more than one occasion.” He added, and Arthur’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I’d call you a liar but…” Arthur slipped in two more fingers and Merlin didn’t even wince. “You’re way too soft down here. Either you have some kind of a toy, or you’re telling the truth.”

“I’m not lying. I just… have a way with men. I know how to find the ones receptive to sex with another man; and it was only ever sex.” Merlin sighed. “Courting a man within Camelot’s walls is too dangerous, even now that you’re the king.”  _ Especially when I am already hiding a secret as huge as the fact that I am a sorcerer. _ Merlin thought, but did not dare voice out loud.

“When this war is over, and Morgana is dead, I’ll have to look into changing those laws. Do you only like men, Merlin?”

“I prefer men, but I do like women as well. Although, only exceptional women catch my eyes.”

“Women like Gwen?”

“Are you asking that in a ‘worried I have designs on your wife’ way, or a ‘maybe he’ll be down for a threesome’ way?”

“A bit of both, but mostly the latter.”

“I see. I’m fine with a threesome, so long as Gwen is as well.” Merlin lay back down as Arthur removed his fingers, then something larger was pushed inside.

“Oh! Been a while since I took one this big.”

“How long of a while?”

“Not since I left my home village. My first lover was well endowed. You’re a bit bigger though.”

“Good. As the King, I should be the best endowed man in all the land.” Arthur pinned him to the bed as he began to pump for real, leaving Merlin unable to tell if he was joking or not.

Moments later, Merlin forgot all about Arthur’s size comment; he was too busy moving against Arthur, and trying to make something last that he knew was coming to a rapid conclusion.

He couldn’t help it; he was far more sensitive than people thought by looking at him, and he could cum with anal penetration alone; so when Arthur reached underneath him and began to stroke him off, he could only hold back for second before he came all over Arthur’s hand.

“Did you want me that bad?”

“Yes, but I’m also more sensitive than you think.”

“I see. Good to know.” Arthur kissed his cheek as he pulled out, pumped himself twice, and released all over Merlin.

“Was it as good as you thought I’d be?” Merlin held his arms open after being cleaned up a second time; then there was a scrape of key in the lock and he barely had time to cover himself before Gwen entered.

“Arthur are you okay? Oh…” Her cheeks pinked. “Hi, Merlin.”

“This isn’t…” He trailed off, uncertain what he could say to explain being caught naked in Arthur’s bed.

“Merlin, I’ve known for years that you’re Arthur’s lover.”

“What?” He blinked at her in shock.

“Yes. I always thought you two would tell me one day or another, and when you never did, I found it too awkward to ask.”

“Gwen, today was my first time with Merlin. We’ve only been lovers for an hour.”

“What?” It was her turn to be shocked. “Oh, so that’s why you didn’t tell me?”

“Before today there was nothing to tell!’

“I need to go. Gaius needs me to collect some really rare herbs for him; I won’t be going with you to meet Morgana’s army.” Merlin got dressed in record time as Arthur processed his announcement, and had made it into the hall before what he said clicked.

“MERLIN!”

Smiling grimly, he just hurried away. “Sorry, Arthur, it's for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
